


Stoned

by inbarati



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati





	Stoned

The large flagstones of the temple floor were warm as Rodney lay on them. He had no idea why the natives of this particular backwater Pegasus nuthatch wanted his team to lay naked in the temple atrium for an hour, but it by far the most pleasant ritual purification he'd ever been through. He was warm, but not uncomfortably so, and he was laying on stone, but it wasn't really uncomfortable.

"McKay, you okay, buddy?" Sheppard said from a couple of feet away, where he lay sprawled far more indecently than anyone lying on a flagstone floor had any right to.

"I was just thinking that this might be the least unpleasant purification ritual we've ever had to endure, why?" Rodney replied.

Sheppard smirked at him. "I've come to associate your constant snarky commentary with everything being okay, and you haven't complained in at least ten minutes. It's making me worried."

Rodney flipped him the bird. "I might run my mouth, but at least I've never gotten us kicked off a planet by causing all fifteen wives of the local chieftain to start a revolt in the hopes that they could have me instead, Kirk."

"Hey!" John said, not looking even mildly offended, "We'd walked through the stargate fifteen second before. I can hardly help it if his wives were unhappy."

"And!" Rodney added, before John could start another sentence, "There was that planet where those girls tried to follow you home and there was that weird solar flare from their sun and I spent a frantic 32 minutes trying to get them out of the buffer before we closed the wormhole with their entire council waiting on the other side with the weeping parents!"

John actually looked a little sheepish. "I didn't know they were going to follow me! I just got their catbird thing unstuck from those brambles! I was all scratched up and dirty, I don't even know why they were interested!"

Rodney just looked at him pityingly. "You really have no idea, do you? Maybe we should tattoo 'Property of Atlantis' on your forehead."

John rolled his eyes. "Next thing I know you'll want to tattoo 'Property of Rodney McKay' on my ass."

Rodney made a face. "I don't want them to get that far."

John scooted over and put his head on Rodney's chest. "They won't."

Rodney looked around worriedly, but there was no one in the room but the two of them, Teyla, and Ronon. The stones were warm, John was warm and in his arms, his team was here, and no one was shooting at them or asking them to do something dangerous or morally reprehensible. "I think I like this planet."

He could feel the curve of John's smile against his chest. "Me too."


End file.
